Hit and Run (The Simpsons)/Level 7
Level 7 is the seventh and final level of The Simpsons: Hit & Run. It takes place on October 31, with the player reprising their role as Homer. Level 7 marks the largest change in map design the game sees; Springfield has become infested with zombies, its water supply has been completely replaced with Buzz Cola, and the aliens have left their mark on the town. Plot Level 7 takes place on October 31, on Halloween night. With aliens invading Springfield and Buzz Cola in the water supply, bringing the dead from their graves, the level is a breeding ground for spookiness. Homer must stop the aliens from destroying the human race. He is informed of nuclear waste, the aliens' weakness, and must deliver as much of it as possible to the UFO before it's too late for humanity. Appearance Level 7 is set at Evergreen Terrace once again and reuses the same map that Level 1 and Level 4 use; however, while Level 1 can be seen as the "stock" map and Level 4 can be seen as an extension, Level 7 is more of a restricted version of Level 1 and has several changes to it than the previous two levels: The 939 district of Springfield has been closed off from the player at both the drawbridge by the school and the nuclear power plant because part of the drawbridge and the piers underneath it have been damaged, and the ground underneath is missing (it could have possibly sunk into the colafied water). As for the power plant, a large metal door shuts off the plant's interior and the entrance has a different appearance then it did previously, the 939 Area Code sign seen on the rich side is also missing, the First Church of Springfield has been destroyed, possibly due to the zombie invasion, the river separating the poor part of Springfield from the suburbs has been changed from water to blood, with it making pig-like noises, and the tomacco field is now a pumpkin patch. The whole level is designed in a Halloween theme, as the newspaper that is sold on this level is dated October 31st. Notable changes to the environment include Krusty Burgers being changed to "Zombie Burgers", the Kwik-E-Mart becoming the "Spook-E-Mart", the Evergreen Terrace sign saying "Evergreen Terror", Flanders' House having a fence propped up in its' frontyard with a sign saying "No Pagans" because of the zombie apocalypse, the blue house with the shortcut near the Simpsons House reading graffiti inspirations saying "No T.V. make Homer go crazy", the school decorated as a castle (it is now Springwart's School of Magicry), civilian cars being replaced with hearses, coffin carts, witches, and ghost ships, the grass becoming darker, jack-o-lanterns being in every corner of the level, ghosts hovering above the streets, the grill in the Simpsons' backyard being replaced with a jack-o-lantern and several homes having Halloween decorations out front. In addition, the trees have lost their leaves. Several ghosts, witches, and spiders can be found throughout Springfield, and the statue above the Lard Lad Donuts building now lights up and moves its left arm and face around, even opening and closing its mouth in the process, making robotic elephant-like noises. One major, physical change to the level is the addition of alien spacecrafts. They are both located at opposite ends of the map and play different roles in the level. The spaceship at the school playground hovers over the baseball field and sucks up any trespassing vehicles. This plays a crucial role through the middle and later part of the level's main missions. The other spaceship is wedged into the power plant, exposing the interior via a break room of sorts. The player has access to the highest level of the plant, but not much of interest is found other than multiple Cola Crates and Vending Machines. The destroyed power plant is the focal point of the fourth mission. The last notable change is the opening of the graveyard. In Levels 1 and 4, the player would have to drive around the gated portion of the graveyard, with the best shortcuts sending the player into either the Krusty Burger by the bridge of into a swath of pedestrians and vehicles. In Level 7, the gates are opened, due to the zombie apocalypse, and provide a valuable shortcut that every mission in the level makes use of. The said graveyard also has a river underneath the gap that allows for a platforming section on foot. The level is also unique for its sounds and music (which were changed to fit in with the Halloween theme). Because of this, a lot of tracks heard in Levels 1 and 4 will be different in Level 7, some of these examples being the Kwik-E-Mart, which plays an eerie sounding tune as opposed to the arcade sounding music in the previous Suburb levels. The cows in the barn near the Tomacco field have different mooing sounds which sound more evil than they did in Levels 1 and 4, and the level's opening music is played by a pipe organ instead of playing the first few notes of the Simpsons opening theme. Also, if the player goes into the playgrounds near the Simpsons House and at the school, they will hear the voices of various kids (Bart, Lisa, Milhouse, Ralph, Nelson, the kids from Levels 1-6) and Agnes Skinner. Missions #Rigor Motors (Objectives: Rush to the Flanders house and find the first aid kit / Rush to Cletus' stack and find the boards then visit Moe's house to collect the chainsaw) #Long Black Probes (Objective: Borrow the zombie car from Comic Book Guy and svoid the black car from chasing Homer) #Pocket Protector (Objectives: Drive into a school playground / Drive your vehicle into the tractor beam and get out) #There's Something About Monty (Objective: Find a source of nuclear waste to keep the black car from chasing Homer after talking to Lisa) #Alien "Auto"topsy Part I (Objectives: Collect the source of Homer's nuclear waste and a payload / Abduct the vehicle with the source of nuclear waste in the tractor beam) #Alien "Auto"topsy Part II (Objective: Collect and deliver the nuclear waste to the spaceship) #Alien "Auto"topsy Part III (Objective: Collect and deliver another source of nuclear waste to the spaceship then abduct Grampa in his WWII car) Bonus Flaming Tires (Objective: Collect Mr. Burns' errands for his sock garters, Doc Wunderstein's Tooth Powder and this vinyl record before time runs out!) Vehicles 70's Sports Car (Starting vehicle) Zombie Car (Purchase from a zombie for 500 coins) Mr. Burns' Limo (Bonus Mission) Open Wheel Race Car (Street Race prize) Hearse (Purchase from Gil for 750 coins) Hover Bike (Purchase from Gil for 1000 coins) Wasp Cameras #Above the teeter totter in the playground in Evergreen Terrace. #Backyard of the blue house to the right of the Simpsons' House. #The fence-line between the Simpsons and Flanders' Houses. #Flanders' backyard. #In Wiggums' backyard. #On top of the Kwik-E-Mart. #On the rooftop of the Springfield Gasoline Station next to the Kwik-E-Mart. #On top of the Lard Lad Donut shop. #Roof of Krusty Burger. Use the abandoned fire engine. #In the Elementary School playground. #Also in the Elementary School playground. #On the roof of Springfield Elementary. #On the other part of Springfield Elementary Roof. #In front of the blocked-off bridge near the school. #On top of the bridge near Cletus' shack. #On top of a trailer in the Royal King trailer park. #Also on top of a trailer in the Royal King trailer park. #On top of the silo near the barn. #In the power plant parking lot. #In Mr. Burns' study above the power plant. Collector Cards #Soul Donut #Evil Krusty Doll #Human Cookbook #Time Travel Toaster #Hell Toupee #Monkey's Paw #Smarch Calender Gags # The TV inside the Simpsons' House. # The swings in the Simpsons' backyard. # Talking tiki in the Simpsons' backyard. # The Krusty table lamp in Bart's bedroom. # The clown bed in Bart's bedroom. # Door of the bomb shelter in the Flanders' backyard. # The swings in the playground near the Simpsons' House. # Radioactive gas tank in the power plant parking lot. # Frostillicus in the Kwik-E-Mart. # Silent alarm behind Apu in the Kwik-E-Mart. # ATM in the Kwik-E-Mart. # Larry the Looter arcade in the Kwik-E-Mart. # Squishee machine at the Kwik-E-Mart. # Fire extinguisher inside the school. # Fire alarm inside the school. Quotes Bonus Homer Simpson: Mr. Smithers, can you help me out? There's some scary, weird, godless, fascinating stuff going on! Waylon Smithers: Not now, Simpson! Mr. Burns wants me to run some errands, but I have a brunch date, you know how it is. Homer Simpson: Whatever, just give me the mission. (rushes to find his sock garters) Here You Go, Mr. Smithers! Waylon Smithers: Oh, thank God! The socks have been pulling around his ankles for days and it is his favorite brand, Alan Quartermane's keep-em-ups! Homer Simpson: Hmm...what next? (rushes to the rooftop and searches his tooth powder) Doc Wunderstein's Tooth Powder! Waylon Smithers: Thanks, Simpson! Mr. Burns doesn't have teeth anymore, but it makes him feels young when I rub it on his gums. Things we do for love. Homer Simpson: Uh huh, gross... What next? (rushes to find this vinyl record that's called "We Have No Bananas" on it) What does he need this for? Waylon Smithers: Uhh... Mr. Burns likes to bo-do-de-oh-cercize every morning, it keeps his muscles from falling off the bone. Homer Simpson: (awkwardly laughs) Great. Gotta go! Cutscene Abraham Simpson: (having been abducted by the beam) I smell toast! (The nuclear waste explodes on impact as the spacecraft loses control and crash-lands into the school playground) Homer Simpson: Eat nuclear death you effeminate, wriggling space wads! (chuckles) Imagine that, scared of some harmless nuclear waste. So very harmless. (Homer notices that something is scratching his back and realizes there is a third hand scratching him) Homer Simpson: Ow, cut your fingernails! (Homer keeps slapping his third hand as Kang & Kodos emerge from the wreckage, looking as if they are about to die) Kang: That fortune teller was right: I do end up dying in a spaceship crash. (A SpaceVariety newspaper article comes up, then cuts to the Simpsons family gathered up on the sofa at home) Lisa Simpson: Dad, I'm really proud of you for rescuing all of us from that alien invasion. (Homer turns on Channel Ocho) Homer Simpson: Did that really happen? I thought that was a bad dream after eating too many raw hot dogs. Marge Simpson: No, Homie. You're the town hero! Homer Simpson: Sweet! And the ninja babysitters? Was that real or a hotdog dream? Lisa Simpson: (shaking her head) Hot dog dream... (Bart runs in from the other living room) Bart Simpson: Dad, your fans want you outside! Homer Simpson: Fans? (Homer puts his Duff can down to see what is going on outside. He opens the door to reveal tons of different colored Rigellians) Homer Simpson: Oh, those fans. (Homer bends down and grabs his newspaper. After he gets up, the different colored Rigellians cheer and encourage him to showoff by showing his muscles. The camera pans over to the sky where Kang and Kodos are on a cloud) Kang: At least our show was a success. Kodos: Why did we go to Earth Heaven when we died? Kang: At least we don't have to sit through the stupid video game credits. (Kodos points down as Kang looks down as the ending title moves up) Kang: Nooooo! Original missions Lisa Simpson: Dad, the zombies are on the way! Shouldn't we do something? Homer Simpson: Not now, Lisa. I'm trying to listen to the baseball game. Kent Brockman: (voice only, on TV) It's the top of the seventh and, oh, God, zombies! They're devouring the crowd. Now... ah, they're eating my brain! Oh, the pain! (screams abruptly) Homer Simpson: Oh, alright, I'll get us some survival supplies. Stupid Brockman getting eaten by zombies... (rushes to the Flanders) Flanders, give me your first aid kit. Ned Flanders: Well, I was hoping to save it for Rodder and Todder to... you know, bandage their brain-eater boo-boos? Homer Simpson: Look, just rub a Bible on them. Ned Flanders: Will that work to fend off zombies? Homer Simpson: Who am I, Dr. Science? Ned Flanders: Okely-dokely, here's the first aid kit. Rod Flanders: Daddy, if the zombies are dead, why aren't they in heaven? Todd Flanders: I hope my brain feeds a poor, hungry zombie. [Homer rushes to Moe's.] Homer Simpson: Moe, I need your chainsaw to chop up attacking zombies. Moe Szyslak: But then how will I defend myself? Homer Simpson: Moe, Moe, Moe. Shouldn't the weapons go to save people who have loved ones? Moe Szyslak: (sighs) Yeah, I guess so. Homer Simpson: I think I've made my point. Moe Szyslak: Well. Better go comb my hair before the zombies get here. (sighs) My life stinks. ---- Homer Simpson: Hey, you there! Smelly Sam! What's going on? Comic Book Guy: The alien craft is using some sort of tractor beam to suck up trespassers to their doom. Worst. Effects. Ever. Homer Simpson: But that's real! Comic Book Guy: Worst. Effects. Ever. Homer Simpson: What's with the cool black car? Comic Book Guy: If my knowledge of sci-fi movies is correct, which it is, the black car is an advanced probe for the mothership. Now, if you're through, I will spend my last hours on Earth, complaining about movies on the internet. Homer Simpson: The gift of life is wasted on you. Comic Book Guy: Yes, I recommend you obtain a zombie car. It will protect you well, but it runs on human brains - a slight drawback. Homer Simpson: I got plenty of those. ---- [in the beforemath] Professor Frink: I'm glad you're here my morbidly obese ally. Based on my math''ulations, I've figured out the aliens' weakness. It's nuclear waste! Yeuck. '''Homer Simpson': Uh, and how does that affect me? Professor Frink: Well it could save the life of you and your family. Homer Simpson: ...And? Professor Frink: (nervously laughs) Look, I've loaded my vehicle with nuclear waste from the power plant. It's going to deliver this toxic payload to the alien ship, risking myself and my delicious brain to zombie snacking which if you've never undergone that, I can tell you it stings. Homer Simpson: What a hero! And I never knew his name. Professor Frink: Uh, it's Professor John Frink. Homer Simpson: Are you still here? [in the aftermath before abduction] Professor Frink: (while being sacrificed) ''Nice alien craft... Now to just get out of the path of the... ''(dramatically) tractor beam! Oh, it's sucking me up! Homer Simpson: (laughing) Boy, talk about pinning the nerd! (still laughing) If I'm going to kill those town filming, black car driving, cola poisoning, laser distributing, reality show filming monsters, I'm gonna need some more toxic waste! ---- Homer Simpson: I need to find some nuclear waste, and fast! Lisa Simpson: Why don't you ask Mr. Burns? His buried nuclear waste has poisoned Springfield for years to come. Homer Simpson: Good ol' Mr. Burns. He'll save us! Thank goodness for nuclear waste. ---- Charles Montgomery Burns: Ooh! Hods Bodkins, is it you Merryweather, come to haunt me again? I killed you once, I... Homer Simpson: Mr. Burns, it's me! Homer Simpson! Charles Montgomery Burns: So, you're not the ghost of my former partner? (phew) Well, that was... wow. Homer Simpson: Look, I need to get some barrels of radioactive waste to save Springfield from the aliens. Charles Montgomery Burns: I agree. Illegal aliens are a nuisance. Homer Simpson: Not leaf blower aliens, tentacle aliens! Charles Montgomery Burns: Gooh, in that case, here's the map to where I buried nuclear waste barrels all over Springfield. (snickers) And the EPA wanted to fine me. Bleeding heart liberals! I hope they... bleed from the heart. ---- Snake Jailbird: Wow, imagine: me getting carjacked. What a total switcharoo. Homer Simpson: Just go! Snake Jailbird: And what will you do if I don't? Homer Simpson: Flip you the bird! Snake Jailbird: Okay, don't get freaky. Get in. ---- Homer Simpson: Where'd you get that sweet ride? Abraham Simpson: I bought it with my social security. Thank you, Uncle Sucker! Homer Simpson: Gimme a lift! I gotta save Springfield! Abraham Simpson: Now you're not gonna sacrifice me for the greater good, are you son? Homer Simpson: We'll see dad, we'll see. Abraham Simpson: Ohh... Category:Game Levels Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki